The present invention relates to a method for providing clean or pure air in premises, wherein unclean or impure air is received in an air-treatment device from lower portions of the premises and cleaned or purified therein. The invention further relates to a device for carrying through said method.
In the publication SE, C2, 500 707 there is described a device for feeding air to a treatment area in premises. This device however, does not allow generation of a particular zone of clean air in the premises while simultaneously feeding clean air to the remaining parts of said premises.
The object of the present invention has been to eliminate this problem and this is done by providing the method according to the invention with the characterizing measures of subsequent claim 1.
A device for carrying through said method is given the characterizing features of subsequent claim 22.
By means of the method and device according to the invention, it is possible to generate at least one particular zone of clean air in the premises while at the same time providing the rest of the premises with clean air.